The purpose of the Clinical Biochemistry Facility is to provide quality controlled analyses for clinical chemistry and biochemical epidemiology as well as clinical coordination and biological sample collection and banking for AHFCC scientists and projects. The facility is located in two laboratories (combined space of approximately 670 sq. ft) in Unit 2 at the Naylor Dana Institute. The facility is staffed by a facility head, John P. Richie, Jr., Ph.D. (10% effort), a lab supervisor, Steven Colosimo, MS. (100% effort), a clinical chemist, Allison Muir, B.S. (100% effort), and a clinical coordinator, Laura Tolosi, M.S., R.D. (40% effort). The major resources of the facility include a Johnson & Johnson Vitros 500 Mainframe Clinical Chemistry Analyzer, several portable clinical chemistry analyzers, Dynatech 5000 96 well plate leader with Biolinx software, scintillation counters, HPLCs, GC, auto analyzers and a automated hematological analyzer. The facility offers routine clinical chemistry assays and immunoassays as well as specialized biochemistry and biomarkers tests using a charge-back mechanism. In addition, the facility is involved in biomarker development for use in large-scale human studies. We also support the implementation of human studies by providing expertise in clinical coordination and biological samples collection and banking. This expertise within the Cancer Center is essential for the implementation of clinical studies, particularly at the Maylor Dana Institute where an increasing demand is evident. Of particular important, the facility provides assistance with confidentiality issues especially in human studies involving DNA analysis. This facility provides services to all of the Core-supported programs as well as to non-programmatically aligned programs within AHFCC and at other facilities. Approximately 10-15 peer funded investigators at AHF as well as 12-18 external scientists make use of the facility each year for a total of about 5,000 to 10,000 samples assayed per year. Over the past year, > 90% of the total use of the facility was by AHFCC members' peer- reviewed funded projects.